carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Norma Watson (1976)
Norma Watson is the secondary antagonist of the 1976 film. She is portrayed by P.J. Soles. Norma appears in a flashback in The Rage: Carrie 2, although the only thing visible is her arm. History Norma is considered Chris's bitch. She is the lapdog of Chris, mostly because she knows Chris does horrifying acts of evil. Nothing warms Norma's heart more than bullying innocent and defenseless girls. But when the tables turn, she is always witnesses fleeing and screaming in horror. Whereas the book version of Norma was practically just a background character, this version of the character was almost as cunning, clever and conniving as Chris Hargensen, and was more of a major player in the Carrie story. For starters, she hung around Chris for nearly the entire duration of the movie. She also was the one who hit Carrie in the head with her baseball cap in the movie's opening scene and she was near Chris when Carrie began panicking over her late first period. Soon after, Norma was trading spitballs with a fellow classmate during a reading from Mr. Fromm. This version of Norma was fleshed out as being Chris Hargensen's closest, right-hand girl. Norma hung around Chris for most of the film and played a key role in the plot against Carrie at the Prom. At first, Chris was reluctant to tell Norma anything about what she was up to, but eventually cracked and told her her role in the prank. At Prom, Norma collected the ballots for Prom King and Queen. After she collects the ballots she replaces them with with fake ones, so that Tommy and Carrie are elected King and Queen and gives them to the committe for evaluation, giving Chris the okay signal from under the stage. After the pig blood was "mysteriously" dumped on Carrie's head, Norma was the first to laugh at the terrible sight, along with her friend, Kenny Garson. She could not contain her laughter, causing Carrie to hallucinate and believe everyone else to do the same. Norma, Freddie and Kenny then make their way through the crowd, heading for the exit. However, Carrie now has other plans and slams Freddie and Kenny in between two gym doors. Norma screams, as all the lights in the gymnasium turned a deadly red color and the fire hose turns on, spraying anyone that crossed its path. Norma screams in horror with the rest of the student until Carrie finally gets her revenge and kills Norma by spraying her into into a table with the fire hose. This likely lost her conciousness, if not killed her. If she wasn't dead before, Norma is finished off when she is burned inside the Gymnasium with the rest of the trapped students. She is dead, as the gymnasium collapsed on her corpse. Personality Norma is considered obnoxious, self-centered, arrogant, greedy, and a total non-sympathic person. She even bullies other students besides Carrie. She does, however, show passive gestures towards adults. It is evident she talks about Chris Hargenson behind her back. Appearance Norma always wears a red hat, and also, while most students wear shorts with a black stripe during PE, she has a red stripe. She usually has pigtails, minus the prom scene. She acts like a tomboy and wears overalls in her non gym attire. Before her death, she wore a dress. Notes *Norma is based upon Norma Watson and Tina Blake. In the book, Norma was more perky and exaggerative, while Tina was Chris' best friend who is implied to have played a role in the prank. In this film, Norma is instead Chris' best friend, who plays a role in the prank. *In the original script, Norma was hit by a light bar in the gym and knocked into the wall. *Norma's book counterpart survives the Prom and writes a book called "We Survived the Black Prom!". *When Carrie sprays her in the face with the hose, she probably also died from breaking her neck on the table. *P.J. Soles actually got injured while filming her characters death. In a Interview for Terry Bolo (Borne), She said P.J Soles injured her eardrum and went to the hospital.http://www.cultfilmfreak.com/terrybolo/ *P.J. Soles later appeared with William Katt (Tommy Ross) in the 1999 movie, Jawbreaker. * There was a stunt in the scene where Norma falls to the hard table. *Norma in the script is a lot closer to her book counterpart, with Tina Blake being the minor part of the role like book Norma was in the final film. *Norma appears in the 2013 adaption/remake as twins named Nicki and Lizzy Watson. *P. J. Soles was originally hired for 2 weeks of filming. But after Norma Watson hits Carrie on the head with her red cap during the volleyball game scene, Brian de Palma decided to her to stay a little longer. *In Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, There is a character named Norma Watson ** Ironically, P.J. Soles was originally approached for the role but she eventually lost it, because she never gave a straight answer as to what she wanted to do. Gallery NormaWatson.jpg|Norma Watson carrie1_13.jpg|Norma enjoying Carrie´s humiliation Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.18.45 PM.png NormaWatson1976.jpg|Norma during Collins' detention. Carrie 8.jpg|Norma with her best friend Chris Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.57.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.19.29 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (1976) characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:1976 Category:The Ultras Category:Bullies